doki_doki_precure_of_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Momoka Aika
Minayoshi Aida (Minayoshiアイーダ) is one of the main characters in Mankai Smile Dokidoki Precure . Her alter ego is Cure Jester ''(硬化道化師 Kyua Jestor).'' She attends the same school as Aguri and Eru but is in a different class from them. She attends a Dojo. Personality When Aida first saw Mana she thought it was her fought that she made the Gekkou Empire invading the Earth. She is sometimes strict.With her sense of duty as a Cure and her excellent fighting skills, she goes on her own to bring down the Saiark one by one. Cool, serious, excellent grades, a capable girl. Strict both with herself and with others. She hates to lose. Doesn't laugh much. A bit careless in her perfection in that she thinks she can do anything by herself and won’t rely on others. Has an aura which makes it difficult to approach her, thus she has few friends. She doesn't laugh because she is tense, and wants to change her cool and stiff character. Later in a episode later she became more friendly but she turned shy. Her age is 9 or younger. Appearance Summer/Spring Aida changed her hair to dark green and now look similer to Chocola. Winter/Fall As Minayoshi Aida, she is similer to Hanasaki Futaba because she has curly dark pink hair held into a pigtais. She wears a green shirt but alike to a dress with yellow long sleeves. She wears yellow leggings with green boots. As Cure Jester, History Realtionships Kenzaki Makoto '- Aida told her she need to practice some more and often caled her ''Weak. 'Gabu ' - Gabu is Aida's dinosaur like partner. 'Yotsuba Alice '- Aida aso told her to practice some more. 'Hishikawa Rikka '- Aida leaves her alone. 'Madoka Aguri '- Both are friends. 'Morimoto Eru '- Both are also friends. 'Cure Empress - '''Aida leaves her alone. 'Aida Mana '''- Aida blames her from destroying both word, Earth and her kingdom. Aida aso told her she is not acting good as a leader. Cure Jester :::::::::: Ai no ringinguberu! Kyua Jestor :::::::::: ラブリーリンギングのベル！キュア ジェスター！ ::::::::::: Love's ringing bell! Cure Jester! '''Cure Jester (キュア ジェスター Kyua Jestor) is Aida's alter ago. She is represented by stars. Attacks *'Stardust Stream Shoot' (スターダストストリームシュート Sutādasuto Sutorīmu Shūto) is the first finisher of Cure Jester, debuting in episode 1. She first moves by saying "Light of the stars, turn into holy powers!. A star traps the enemy, Cure Jester says "Stars, return to the skies!" and the Saiark purifies. *'Starry Star Stream '(星空の星の流れ Hoshizora no hoshi no nagare) is the second finisher of Cure Jester. Triva *She is similer to Cure Fortune **Both reprensent stars. **Blame a Precure. **Both are powerful out of the Cures. Gallery ec31bd74-s.jpg|Minayoshi Aida (Preview of what Aida might look like) 22186 original.jpg|Minayoshi Aida 1277651176834s.jpg|Minayoshi Aida in her Winter/Fall outfit in episode 24 20a3349e.jpg|Minayoshi Aida in episode 24 Category:Minayoshi Aida Category:Mankai Smile Dokidoki Precure Category:Mankai Smile Doki Doki Precure Characters Category:Mankai Smile DokiDoki Precure Characters Category:User: Cure Flying Category:Cure Flying Category:Cure flying Category:Green Cures Category:White Cures Category:Cures Category:Second Cures Category:Sequels Category:Sequels to Doki Doki Precure Category:Sequels to Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Fan Characters Category:Fandom Characters Category:Fanseries Characters Category:Fan series Characters